Radar
by Alexia-Starr
Summary: When popular Serena Daniels is paired up with nerdy Darien McGee for a class project, she realizes she wants him. Too bad he's crushing on her best friend. Serena will just have to convince him she's on her radar.
1. Epic Fail

So I just realized that I've never posted a first person story (btw, I write my novels in first person) so I wanted to give it a go. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Sailor Moon.

XOXO

Alexia

**Chapter 1: EPIC FAIL**

I could count on one hand how many times I'd fantasized about Darien McGee over the past week. Fantasies that were so sinful—so vivid—I wasn't too sure if I _needed_ more. Part of me wanted him to stay the fuck out of my mind, and the other part thought of nothing else but escaping to my dirty Darien dream world.

Maybe that made me a tool.

"Are you listening?"

My gaze flicked up, and I bit my lip at the sight of the fingerprint smudge on his glasses. The Darien in _my_ fantasies didn't wear glasses. Because I snapped them in half right after I straddled him. Just after he shoved his tongue in my mouth. "Yes," I said, sitting up straight. _Lie._

He snorted, tapping the eraser of his pencil against my notebook. My teeth sank deeper into the tender flesh of my lower lip as I ogled him. As usual, he was oblivious, and he sifted through the blank pages.

On the high school social chain, Darien was close to the bottom. He was a nerd. He actually did extra credit assignments for fun. And I guaranteed he played those online video games. You know the ones I'm talking about—the games with elves and wizards.

But, he was outrageously hot.

If Mr. Santana, our Spanish teacher, hadn't put us together for the end of year class project, I would have never realized it. Somehow, in the middle of researching Argentina—totally boring, by the way—I'd discovered that I wanted Darien.

"You were supposed to read that book about Juan Peron," he pointed out, scrunching his face.

"Oops."

He flushed, and I almost sighed because he looked so adorable when he was angry. "You do realize that we have less than three weeks left on this, right?"

Yes. And according to my calculations, three weeks meant we could get away with putting it off for at least a week or two. I didn't tell Darien that as I tilted the heavy wooden seat back and smiled at him. He didn't acknowledge me, and I almost frowned when he glanced down at his own notes. As much as I hated to admit it, his reaction to me just made him that much more irresistible.

It was like breaking an uber cute puppy.

"I'll read it this weekend." He didn't look convince, and I crossed my fingers over my heart. "I swear."

"Cheering tomorrow night?" he asked. I couldn't mistake the scorn dripping from his voice. The first afternoon we'd sat down together to discuss our project, he let me know what he thought of cheerleaders. I was the varsity captain, and in his mind, that made me their bimbo leader. Possessor of the dreaded pompoms and spirit stick.

I shook my head, taking a sip of my Diet Coke. He glared at me, but I didn't expect him to admonish me about drinking in the library. Maybe he realized it was just a waste of his time. "Afraid so. Going to the game?"

He responded with an incoherent grunt.

"Are you coming to practice, Serena?" a voice asked.

Darien and I both lifted are eyes to stare at Mina—one of my friends. The look of sheer adoration in his blue eyes was unmistakable, and I seriously almost tipped my chair over. He didn't look at _me_ like that.

Mina granted him a sweet smile and wiggled her manicured fingers at him. I bit my tongue to avoid telling her she was acting like a Disney princess. If _I_ smiled at Darien like that, he would have accused me of being snarky. Or even bitchy. Under Mina's stare, he blushed like a fifth grader.

If I wasn't so jealous, I would have called him a loser.

Instead, I fiddled my thumbs and gave her a quick answer. As she flounced away, I wanted to knock the love-stoned look off his face. "You should probably close your mouth," I snapped.

He turned toward me, his grin weak. "She's awesome." I was damn sure he couldn't give me five reasons why Mina was so _awesome_.

I tried to focus on the history of Argentina, but all I could think about was how my life was made of epic fail.


	2. Good Luck with the Scrump

This is a fun break from my regular writing so I wrote another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

XOXO

Alexia

**Chapter 2: Good Luck With the Scrump**

_Note to self: Hooking up with dumbass football players doesn't replace the urge to hook-up with nerd. It only intensifies it._

And as I tilted my head to the side and stared at Kyle Thornton's sweaty bare chest—not the good kind of sweaty, either—I had to fight the urge not to puke on the front of my favorite t-shirt.

"You're amazing even though you don't put out"—Kyle wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips as I zipped my jeans—"at least not all the way."

Gag me, please?

I managed a smile as I checked my hair in my dresser mirror, and surprisingly, I didn't shudder when Kyle's hand connected hard against my ass. He sprinted across my spacious bedroom and bounced onto my bed, shoving the plethora of stuffed animals to the floor. Turning toward him, I tapped my foot to show him I wasn't amused.

Ugh—especially when he made a lame attempt at trying to look sexy. He poked his chest out and reminded me of the guys on the covers of Mom's romance novels. Minus the long flowing hair, of course.

"Who you taking to the prom?" he asked, tossing a lone teddy bear up toward the ceiling fan. I cringed when Fluffy slammed into the rotating planks and flew across the room. He landed by the wastebasket.

Cursing, I picked my favorite bear up and sat him on my computer desk. I lay next to Kyle and stared up at the ceiling. Rolling over onto my stomach, I shrugged. "Haven't thought about prom."

He splayed his hand suggestively on my lower back and I rolled away again. "You and prom are like an entity."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Um, thanks. Believe it or not, I do think of more than shopping, prom, and cheerleading." Like . . . Darien. Oh, yes, I thought of Darien a lot.

Kyle groaned and scrambled to his knees, pressing the back of my hand against his . . . stuff. "Come on, Serena. In and out, I swear it will be quick."

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. _I mean, what girl wanted to be promised that her first time would be quick? Of course, I wouldn't tell Kyle I was a virgin. "Not today, Kyle."

Flopping back on the pillows he sighed. "You'll want to fuck me one of these days."

_Right_. Still, it was kind of cute that he was convinced that would happen. In a creepy, stalkerish kind of way.

Kyle left for a party right after my parents came home. Both Mom and Dad were kind of tipsy from the barbecue they'd gone to and didn't even notice him leaving. Or if they did, they didn't mention it. By ten-thirty, they'd passed out in the family room. I wasn't sure if it was the chick flick they were watching or the bottle of wine they'd pulverized.

I stretched out by the pool, but I couldn't find comfort under the muggy night sky. Darien McGee—in all of his sexy, nerdy goodness—occupied my mind. Even though I'd promised him I'd read that book for our project, it was impossible to drill a lesson about Juan Peron into my brain. Not when I imagined him glistening from a swim, pearls of moisture dripping down his muscular chest.

If he thought he was _hiding_ that hot body under his polo shirts and khakis, he was sadly mistaken.

My cell phone vibrated against my hip, and I sighed when my best friend Raye's name appeared on the screen. I thought about hitting ignore because I was positive she was going to annoy me. "Yes?"

"Where are you?" Her high-pitched voice was barely audible over pulsating background music. I rolled my eyes, waiting for her to start bitching about me not partying with them. "Come over!"

_Right_, because I knew exactly where she was. Before I had a chance to fire off a retort, she sighed. "Lita, Mina and I are at Bryce McGee's house—Kyle's here, too."

At the mention of Bryce, I perked up a little. Bryce was Darien's non-dorky first cousin—the cousin he constantly hung out with. I bit my lip to suppress the cheer threatening to ooze from my voice. "Be there in fifteen." I didn't inform her that I didn't give a shit whether or not Kyle would still be there.

***

Darien looked totally out of place sitting on Bryce's couch. He was wedged between a giant football player and a girl who reeked of vomit. I plopped down on the chair in front of him and smiled sympathetically. He didn't buy it.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Burn._

Shrugging, I took a sip of my drink. Ugh—it tasted like straight vodka. I cast a glare at Kyle who'd made the concoction for me. "Not tonight, fucker," I mouthed. Kyle smiled sheepishly and pursed his lips in a kiss. I shoved my middle finger up at him when he poked his tongue out. Pervert. I turned to Darien. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be studying, McGee?"

"I've already done _my_ work."

_Double burn._ I wanted to point out that he was still acting like an uptight prick, but I downed the rest of my drink. It burned my throat, and I swiped my hand across my nose.

"You know, that burns brain cells."

I ignored his comment and stood. "I'm going on the patio to smoke, want to come?"

Maybe my company was better than puke girl's because he followed me outside. As I lit my cigarette, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Girls who smoke are unattractive."

Plunking one hand on my hip, I sneered at him. "Thanks. Glad to know I'm even fuglier to you."

He scrunched his face, resembling a glasses-wearing anteater. "You're the hot—"

Bryce poked his head between us, stealing one of the cigarettes sticking out from behind my ear. "You seducing my cousin, Daniels?" I shot daggers at him as he shoved the menthol stick in his mouth and held out his hand for my lighter. Reluctantly, I slapped it in his palm. Bryce winced, and I smiled a little.

"Yes, I'm teaching him all sorts of bad stuff," I said dryly.

He snickered. "Like Kyle?" The comment was garbled, but Darien and I both understood what he said. I seriously wished Kyle could keep his big mouth shut. And then maybe Bryce would follow suit. Football players ruined my life.

Raye and Lita danced out onto the patio, making a drunken spectacle of themselves. I wanted to jump off the balcony and run screaming into the night.

"Kyle's looking for you," Raye slurred, her head flopping to her chest. She giggled then raked her hand through her waterfall of ebony waves. One of her eyelids drooped over a bloodshot violet eye. "I think he wants to _scrump_."

I shuddered. _Scrump_ was one of those words that I despised. It made me feel all violated. And uber dirty. Darien cocked his head to the side and considered my friends and me for a moment. He was probably thinking we were a bunch of skanks and wondering why sweet, angelic Mina hung out with us.

I would bet money she was inside, totally sober and holding some wasted kid's hair back while she puked.

"Good luck with the, um, _scrump_," he said, turning his back to us and walking away. The fact that his shoulders were visibly shaking even under the dim glow of the outdoor lights pissed me off.


End file.
